


Teenage Rebellion

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Teenage Rebellion, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something his mother had explained to him when he was younger, about teenage rebellion. At the time, Spock thought it seemed quite illogical. She had rebelled, she told him – a little hell raiser, an unruly child of seventeen trying to make her own way in the world.</p>
<p>He did not expect the same to happen to him. Sixteen years old, he was curious about human nature, and had not planned out what would happen. It was a small club, with naked dancers and pounding music, sex in the booths hidden by half-closed curtains, and an older man propositioning him for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Rebellion

It was something his mother had explained to him when he was younger, about teenage rebellion. At the time, Spock thought it seemed quite illogical. She had rebelled, she told him – a little hell raiser, an unruly child of seventeen trying to make her own way in the world.

He did not expect the same to happen to him. Sixteen years old, he was curious about human nature, and had not planned out what would happen. It was a small club, with naked dancers and pounding music, sex in the booths hidden by half-closed curtains, and an older man propositioning him for sex.

Spock thought twice before responding. Despite the man’s obvious interest – as could be seen when he glanced down – he was a stranger and—Spock gasped, arched into the touch, the man’s hand down his pants and stroking. It was a curious feeling, one he’d like to explore further.

The man pulled him into a bathroom stall, a woman waiting there with her legs spread and fingers rubbing wet between. Spock’s pants were torn away, leaving him bare to the warm club atmosphere, but not for long as the lady had her red lips around him, tongue lapping and—

The man was behind him, pushing fingers up and in, a large wet cock sliding against his thigh. It was red and pulsing in his hand, he realized as he gripped it, slid fingers over it, and then there was another finger and there was plastic wrapping his own cock as the lady leaned back, wet and ready and beckoning him.

Her warmth encased him, thick and wet and hard, and she moaned, pulled his head down to her chest, put his mouth on her nipple, told him what to do.

It was soft flesh, peaked against his tongue. He could taste her sweat, the arousal as he thrust, his legs spread as far as hers as the fingers pulled out. Something bigger was there now, bigger, thicker, longer, pressing its way inside of him. He bit down as the man took him with a grunt, the woman arching her back and clenching around him.

The man had wild movements, quick and pushy and Spock could not keep up with them as they set their own pace. Pleasured from both ends, he didn’t know what to do except to let noises escape that would shame his mother, his father, the entire Vulcan race.

Skin slapped together, fingers bruised, and Spock came. Neither the woman nor the man seemed too concerned. A few more thrusts left Spock where the woman had been sitting, where she was now between his knees, sliding the condom off and replacing it with her mouth.

The man was pumping himself now, watching the woman work on the Vulcan kid whose mouth was open in silent gasps. He didn’t ignore the invitation, sticking his cock in that mouth just as he came, Spock’s eyes opening wide as it spilled from his lips, shot into the back of his throat.

It was a salty taste, bitter, but he licked it up, closed his eyes as he swallowed. That night, he tried it alone, tasted himself and decided, if given the chance, that he’d do it again.

-

His tongue clashed with another, greedy over a cock. Spock could taste the human boy his age as much as the older man they fought over, one hand on either of them, going from ass down the cleft to smaller cock begging for release. The older man was masked, but his fingers were slicked with lubricant and Spock enjoyed the feeling of them slipping inside, moaned into the other boy’s mouth.

Kirk, Spock remembered, his name was Kirk.

But it didn’t matter anymore, because the masked man’s cock was trying to ram its way down Spock’s throat. Kirk was sitting back now, on his heels, pumping himself as he watched the Vulcan watch him.

The masked man pushed him away then, pulled him over to sit atop him. Spock did as he was told leaning forward until he was pushed down. It hurt, larger than the last one he’d had, and the first, but he fucked himself on a stranger’s cock anyway, slamming down until he was too dizzy to see, until he was too numb to feel.

Hands were gripping his ass, spreading him wider. It stung, and hurt more when fingers stretched him even farther. Kirk was behind him, easing in his own cock, slicked up and probing. 

Spock stilled, tears forming and skin stretching.

The masked man and Kirk moved in a rhythm that had Spock screaming. In pain or pleasure he wasn’t sure, but it hurt too much to come, even with a human boy’s fingers gripping him almost professionally.

They had no problem spilling into him. No condoms, he remembered, and felt the thickness of ejaculate running down his thighs as one pulled out after the other.

And then Kirk was sucking him off and Spock found it hard to concentrate as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

-

He was an older man, graying at the temples, and an officer in Starfleet. Spock tried to show him respect, but it was awkward, sitting on the man’s lap and gyrating.

“What’s your name, son?”

It was the first time anyone had asked that, and Spock was happy to oblige an answer. “Spock, sir.” His father had at least taught him respect. “You’re a captain?”

“Captain Pike, yeah,” he said as he grabbed Spock’s hips, pressed them down to show him what was waiting.

Spock moaned at the contact, twisted his waist to grind into the hardness. “Captain Pike,” he gasped. 

“Yeah, like that Spock. Now, take them off.”

Spock did as he was told, beginning with his own pants and then removing the Captain’s, releasing a thickness that had Spock curling his toes. He kneeled, awaiting instruction.

“You’re good at following orders. Ever thought about joining Starfleet?” He didn’t wait for an answer, pushing Spock’s head to his cock.

Spock licked up the length, wet tongue curling around the head and then it was gone, inside his mouth and nudging down his throat. The Captain liked that, liked the way he gagged as he tried to swallow. His teeth grazed sensitive skin and the Captain was cursing him, pulling Spock up to straddle his hips, pushing in without preparation.

Spock hissed as he leaned over Captain Pike’s shoulder, grinding his erection into the Captain’s belly as he tried to rock.

“Use your legs,” the Captain hissed, breathless. “Push yourself down. Fuck yourself on my—uhn!—yeah, Spock, like that.”

His ass squeezed around the older cock, pulling and twisting until the Captain was ready to come, but he didn’t. Spock slammed down harder, pulled himself up slow, made an uneasy pace until his legs were quivering and he was painting white all over the Captain. He squeezed harder, taking the Captain’s cock as deep as he could.

Spock arched his back as he felt the stream of hot white lust shooting into him, kept it there until the Captain was limp inside of him, slipped out easily. He steadied himself above Pike, opened his ass wide and let the essence dribble out of him.

The Captain was panting, watching Spock, feeling arousal all over again as the Vulcan went to his knees again, licked up his mess, made him hard. He fucked Spock’s mouth, watching the hand at Spock’s arousal pumping desperately. Vulcan’s had more stamina than humans, he remembered. Who knew how long this boy could go?

And then he was grunting again, spilling down Spock’s throat with a jerk, and then he watched as Spock licked his own hand, eyes closed and enjoying the taste. 

The boy was still hard.

-

The next day, after cleaning up carefully and making sure nothing was astray, Spock went to his father and informed him that, rather than attending the Vulcan Science Academy, he would be joining Starfleet.

Captain Pike was an excuse. On Vulcan, there were mostly just Vulcans, and none sexually active, unless it was time for Pon Farr, and only then with their bonded. On Earth, there was a mix of species, more often than not, sexually curious.

Spock decided he rather liked his teenage rebellion.

It was rather… stimulating.


End file.
